


Baby It's Cold Outside!

by KealynLynnette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas cheer!, M/M, Skittles, Song to conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter night has fallen on Beacon Hills. Weirdly enough, it's also snowing. And cold, so very cold. Stiles tries to go home, but Scott has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside!

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought to a friend turned into this: A skittles fic where the song "Baby Is Cold Outside" is turned into a conversation and Stiles is at Scott's and for whatever reason he doesn't want to look gay even though they are so, so gay.
> 
> I know this song might be tense for some people, so if you're worried about dub-con, please see the notes at the end.

“Hey Scott. Sorry buddy but I really can’t stay tonight.”

“But Stiles, it’s cold outside.”

“I have to go dude.”

“But- it’s really cold outside.”

“Look, tonight’s been-“

“I’ve been waiting forever for you to come over.”

“It’s been nice.”

“You’re hands are already ice cold!”

“Your mom’s gonna get all worried.”

“Come on bro what’s the hurry?

“My dad’s going to stay up ya know.”

“We finally got the fireplace all warm.”

“I really have to start heading home.”

“Come on Stiles, there’s no need to go right this second.”

“I guess I could stay for a little bit more of that hot chocolate you made.”

“Go put on some music while I get the mugs.”

“Your neighbors are going to hate us.”

“It’s really bad out there right now.”

“So what’s in the chocolate anyway?”

“You won’t be able to call a taxi right now, since Roscoe’s not gonna help.”

“If only I knew how-”

“Your eyes reflect the firelight really cool.”

“To say no to that puppy dog face.”

“Give me your beanie, don’t wanna mess up that perfect hair you got going on.”

“I really should just learn to say no to you, Scott.”

“You don’t mind if I sit next to you right?”

“At least I can tell dad that I tried to leave.”

“You wouldn’t want to hurt my feelings would you Stiles?”

“Scott, I really can’t stay.”

“Bro come on, don’t be so stubborn.”

_“But it is cold outside.”_

“I have to go home.”

“You’ll freeze!”

“Then lend me an extra one of your coats wolfboy.”

“The snow’s up to your knees.”

“It’s been great, really.”

“You know I love having you over.”

“Can’t you understand that-”

“Sometimes I don’t know how you can make me feel like this.”

“-everyone’s gonna be talking about this.”

“Imagine how sad I’ll be-”

“Everyone is going to be making lewd innuendos!”

“If you caught pneumonia and died.”

“I really should get going…”

“Oh get over yourself Stiles.”

_“But it is cold outside.”_

_“Oh baby, it’s definitely too cold outside!”_

**Author's Note:**

> While I understand that some people might view this song as dub-con at best (with that 'what's in this drink' line) but I tried to make sure this had none of that. Stiles totally 100% is up for whatever Scott wants to do sex-wise, but got a sudden bout of shyness at staying over at his boyfriend's house that night. He just doesn't want to hear Jackson's lewd comments tomorrow making fun of this ultra-cliche situation, okay? :)


End file.
